Demigician Prologue
by Zosime-Nya-Ride
Summary: Isabella is a massive fan of Rick Roirdan. How will she react when she lands on Mount Olympus where she has to read the Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicle series along with the Gods and the characters?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you're reading my story, thanks. This is my first fanfic so wish me luck! This author's note is to tell you that I don't own anyone or anything in any of the Rick Riordan books. His writing is too good for me to have thought up anyways. It's in Izzy's POV by the way. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I was walking home from school on my own since I'd got into a big fight with Katy, my best friend. People looked at me as they walked by. They probably thought I was a loner. Not good for my rep but, hey, what could I do about that? I wasn't exactly going to go to Katy and ask her if she'd walk home with me so that I don't look like a loner to everyone else. At least I had my Rick Riordan books. They were the only thing I needed. I was like the number 1 fan of Rick Riordan. My favorite books were the two best selling series Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson. I wonder what it would be like to actually be like to be a demigod or a magician. I closed my eyes for a second, and then opened them again when I heard a voice;

"Speak, mortal. What are you doing in the realm of the Gods?" This man boomed. He was wearing a pinstripe suit and had a black beard and black hair. The biggest detail, of course, was the fact he was a giant **[A.N: Did I get the Zeus description right?]**. He didn't look like someone you'd wanna mess with.

"And you are?" I asked politely (I hoped it sounded polite anyways).

"I am Zeus, supreme ruler of the Olympians and God of-" He stopped when he heard another noise. I was silently freaking out. OMG, OMG, OMG. This was ZEUS. From Percy Jackson. I looked to see what had happened and saw some people lying in a heap. I heard what they were saying and had another silent freak out.

"Get off Thalia!"

"Percy! I'm suffocating!"

"I'm not exactly doing any better here, thanks to NICO!"

"I'm trying to get off!"

This was some of the Percy Jackson crew. THE Percy Jackson crew. I was surprised I hadn't done a bunker and ran, or something else incredibly stupid. I spoke too soon. I ran to them and started to speak really fast, just like I do when I get nervous.

"You're the Percy Jackson crew, aren't you? I know all of you- you're Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico and Thalia. But I don't get it, youre fiction. I'm Isabella and I've read all the books about you. Call me Izzy."

"Can we call you Bella?" Nico asked. _Bella._ I hate that name.

"No." I said, without missing a beat.

"So, Bella-"started Nico. I let one fly to his face.

"Hey! Do you want me to take you out?" Thalia asked with rage on her face. She really needed to learn a lesson.

"So, Pinecone face, how was life as a tree?" I asked.

"You little… you'd better run away before I beat you up." She said. Her friends held her back.

The gods, who had been watching with amusement until now intervened. Poseidon doused us with salt water and lightning threatened to strike us.

"Who are all of you?" Zeus demanded from us. He didn't even recognize the Percy Jackson crew? Unless…"

"Sir, what year is this?" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, but then the demigods looked alarmed as Zeus replied that the year was 2004.

"Now I demand you-"he was interrupted as something that looked like a portal appeared, dropping out four very astonished children, all of which I thought I recognized. A girl with caramel hair and purple highlights looked around with a hint of mild annoyance and then spoke up.

"Well this is just great. Shouldn't we be in the 1st Nome right now?" she said. A note fluttered out of the closing portal, and then the whole thing just closed up. Zeus' face had gone white.

"Egyptians?" he asked. They nodded. This had just got a whole load more interesting.

**A.N: Please review and tell me how it was. Flames are accepted. I'll be updating regularly hopefully. I'm not too sure though, since I am literally a millimetre from being grounded and my computer rights taken away. Parents are just plain unfair.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Not gonna say much, but everything will become clearer.**

* * *

><p>Egyptians? The girl stood up and yanked a boy up on his feet as he yelped. Wimp. Another girl and boy stood up.<p>

"We bought a note?" the wimp said.

"No! Really, Carter?"

With a jolt, I realised who these were.

"Wait. You're Sadie, Carter, Zia and Anubis? Oh, and just to fill you in on everything, Greek gods also exist, we're on Mount Olympus and we're somehow in the year 2004." Everyone stared at me.

"The note might explain why we've landed up here." I urged so Zia opened the note and started reading.

"Hey everyone! You're favourite god Apollo here! You need to read the books by Rick Riordan. Young Isabella will know which ones. That's both series, Izzy. All of you have been sent back into the past to understand each other. Greek and Egyptian gods need to work together to defeat their enemies. Aphrodite will have a lot of work to do over here. By the way, don't kill your younger selves, will you? We don't want to fight the war without you lot. That would be back. You'll come back when you've read the books. Apollo out in 2012!"

There was a silence in which everyone who knew who Apollo was glared at him. Then some voices came and some people appeared. Every one gaped as they came face to face with Annabeth's younger self.

"Damn! You looked cute when you were younger!" Percy said, grinning. Grover was examining a younger him.

"Lord Zeus, what is this?" Chiron asked.

"A future Apollo sent them. They are from the year 2012." Zeus said. "Introduce yourselves before I blast you all to pieces." Nice. I stepped forward and introduced myself as a mortal girl called Isabella or Izzy for short. The rest stepped up is well.

"I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Athena looked proudly at her and the younger Annabeth stared at her with an open mouth.

"I am Grover Underwood, a satyr." The younger Grover made a squeaking sound.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico said calmly.

"You have a child?" Zeus and Poseidon rounded on Hades.

"When you blew up my lover, I hid Nico and his sister in the Lotus Hotel. He obviously got him out."

"I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus." Annabeth and Grover looked at her with delight.

"Thalia! You're not a tree anymore!" They said.

"I am Percy Jackson." Percy said nervously. "Son of… son of Poseidon." He said quickly. Lightening flashed and nearly hit him.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! IT IS NOT LIKE YOU HAVEN'T GOT CHILDREN!" Poseidon shouted and the attack finished.

"You'd better stay away from my daughter, Poseidon spawn." Athena said.

"Yeah… about that…" he trailed off and Aphrodite squealed in delight.

"They're dating!"

Athena's eyes flashed dangerously and would've probably tried to kill Percy if Poseidon didn't splash her with salt water. The younger Annabeth blushed as anyone stared at her.

Before Sadie could introduce herself, Isis spoke with her mouth.

"Don't even think about harming my host, Olympians." Then she stopped speaking.

"Isis, you bitch! I told you not to take control of my body!" she shouted, then realised that she'd said it out loud. "Err… I'm Sadie Kane, host of Isis." She drew herself up.

"I'm Carter Kane, host of Horus."

"I'm Zia, fire elementalist, ex host of Nephthys."

"I'm Anubis, God of Death and Funerals." He said. Sadie coughed and said 'toilet paper god'. The demigods looked at her closely, to see if Anubis would incinerate her.

"He won't incinerate her- Egyptian Gods aren't as strict as the Greek ones, which are these by the way.2 I said, explaining.

"Incinerate?" Sadie said, paling. Anubis looked protectively at her.

"So, which books are we supposed to read?"

I grinned. "The books about your lives. I've read them all before. Come on, I'll read first. This is gonna be very interesting." I said, reaching for the book.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! That's it. please review. They read the Red Pyramid first and you can read it under Demigicians: Reading the Red pyramid.<strong>


End file.
